A Memory to Cherish
by Chance1
Summary: Four years after the death of Jamie, Landon's got more than memories of their life together to cherish.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights from "A Walk to Remember," except  
for this one story. All the characters belong to whoever (I don't know who) but  
I fell in love with the movie and wanted to write a different ending. You'll   
understand it more if you see the movie, but just enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Memory to Cherish  
  
  
  
  
Landon Carter got in his red car and drove to his father-in-law's house.   
He had just gotten into medical school. He had to tell Rev. Sullivan, for Jamie's   
sake. How he missed her. She had died of leukemia four years ago, shortly after   
their marriage. A tear formed in Landon's eye as he got out of the car. He went   
to knock on the door.   
  
"Come in, Landon," Rev. Sullivan said as he gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you, sir. How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine. Good as can be expected. Have a seat. I'll get us some tea."   
Landon sat down on the worn couch. He felt very comfortable, though he always hadn't   
been welcome in the Sullivan's home.  
  
"So what brings you back to Beaufort so soon?" Rev. Sullivan asked, bringing   
Landon back from reminiscing. He handed him a cup of tea.  
  
"I got into medical school."  
  
"Your mom called to tell me that this morning. I'm so proud of you. Jamie   
would be, too."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he replied. "Looks like you've been worrying too much." Rev.   
Sullivan only nodded in return. During the awkward silence, Landon looked around the   
living room. Pictures of the Sullivan family ornamented the mantle. He reached into   
his bookbag and pulled out an old green book.  
  
"I want you to have this," he said as he handed it to Rev. Sullivan.  
  
"Oh, Landon. You don't have to do this," he replied as he flipped through the   
pages. "You know that."  
  
"Jamie gave it to me when she was in the hospital. I thought it right for you   
to have it."  
  
"Thank you, Landon. I really appreciate it." Rev. Sullivan stood up to hug   
him. As they embraced, he whispered in Landon's ear, "You don't know what this means   
to me. From the bottom of my heart."  
  
"Sir, I knew Jamie meant a lot to you. And also your wife. Sometimes they give   
you a different perspective on life," he remarked as they pulled apart. Rev. Sullivan   
picked up his cup of tea and took a sip.  
  
"Oh. Come upstairs. I know you've been waiting to see him." They walked into   
Jamie's old room. A little ball was curled up in her bed, fast asleep.  
  
"Dylan James Carter, wake up, son," Landon softly said. The four year old boy   
rubbed his eyes, then sat up.  
  
"Daddy!" He exclaimed. "Are we going home?"  
  
"Yes. You tell pappaw thank you for letting him play with you." Rev. Sullivan   
laughed as Landon grabbed Dylan's luggage. The three guys stepped out on the porch.   
"Thank you for watching him, sir. It was a great relief for me."  
  
"Anytime, Landon. You know that," he replied. "I hope you guys come again soon.  
Love you, Dylan."  
  
"Love you too, Pappaw," he called from the back of Landon's car. He drove from   
Rev. Sullivan's house to the docks. They both hopped out of the car. Landon grabbed   
Dylan's hand as they went down to the water.  
  
"Daddy, do you miss Mommy?" the little boy asked his father.  
  
"Very much," he replied as he looked out at the water.  
  
"Me too," Dylan whispered as a tear rolled down his face. Landon got down on his   
knees to Dylan's level.  
  
"Dylan, don't cry for Mommy. You know that she's watching over us now?" He looked   
up toward the sky.  
  
"Really?" He looked up at Landon.  
  
"Of course. And she left us a beautiful memory to cherish forever," he said as he   
patted Dylan's head. "A memory, and two miracles." His eyes clouded over as he looked at   
the sky. "I love you, Jamie."  
  
  
  
A/N: I wrote this to imagine that Landon and Jamie were married for about a year, if that   
clears up any confusion. Thanks for all the reviews!!! 


End file.
